Холод В Сердце
by Shaidar Haran
Summary: Автор: Spike Оригинал: Cold Hearted Перевод: Шайдар Харан


**ХОЛОД В СЕРДЦЕ**

Полночь упала на Токио-3. Неоновые огни пронизывали тьму и давали рождение ночной жизни мегаполиса. Люди, автомобили, шум - город жил. Все мысли о недавних сумерках были забыты, горожане спрятались от них за стеной мертвого, искусственного света.

На одном из окружающих город-крепость холмов застыли три фигуры. Две, откинувшись на траву, наблюдали за звездами, третья же сидела, выпрямив спину. Бледный свет Токио-3 окутывал силуэты, тишина владела ими. Каждый был потерян в собственных мыслях.

Рей моргнула. Она много раз видела огни ночного города из своего окна. Она никогда не любила их. Она видела в них признак опасности. Как в Евах. Как в командующем Икари..

Неожиданно Рей ощутила холод. Она дрожала. Она никогда не любила холод во всех его проявлениях.

Почему? Откуда этот холод? Почему она чувствует его? Ей был знаком холод от LCL после отключения от нерва А-10, но это было другое. Ей был знаком холод от присутствия командующего Икари, ей был знаком холод ее мрачной квартиры, ей был знаком холод опускающейся ночи..

Холод был слишком силен. Она подтянула ноги ближе к телу. Тепло. Она должна найти тепло. Тепло. Пламя. Разрушительное, но полезное - если приручить. Пламя. Командующий Икари. Огонь. Ненависть. Боль.

Для Аски тишины было слишком много. Ее глаза разочарованно опустились от звезд. Синдзи молчал, его взгляд затерялся в звездном небе. Рей, как всегда, погружена в себя. Она дрожала, обхватив колени руками, пытаясь согреться. Аска раздраженно зевнула.

"Почему я здесь, с ними?" - Она была удивлена. - "Конечно, эта парочка - пилоты ЕВЫ, но могли бы проявить побольше общительности!"

Тишина тянулась. Она действовала на Аску оглушающе. Аска не могла дальше выносить тишины. С сердитым видом она направилась к спуску с холма. Синдзи повернул голову, наблюдая.

"Эй, Аска, куда ты?"

Та обернулась. Синдзи удивленно моргнул, увидев ее пылающие яростью глаза.

"Бака-Синдзи! Я отправляюсь домой, к Мисато! Быть может, там мне не придется скучать!"

С этими словами она развернулась и продолжила свой путь, что-то бормоча о придурках.

Синдзи вздохнул и снова обратился к созерцанию звезд, но они больше не могли удержать его. Его взгляд сфокусировался на Рей. Та была крайне напряжена, ее трясло. Рей явно одолевали собственные демоны.

"Я должен сделать что-нибудь." Синдзи размышлял. "Она так непроста.. Я должен что-то сделать. Кажется, ей кто-то нужен.

"Но я.."

"Я.."

Синдзи колебался. "Не убегать, не убегать.." Пауза тянулась и тянулась. Синдзи начал действовать: он сел, подвинулся на пару дюймов поближе к Рей и снова лег на траву. Горькая усмешка на его лице отметила это достижение. Маленькое, но достижение.

Рей ничего не заметила. Холод все не уходил. Она все сильнее и сильнее сжималась в клубок.

"Почему я чувствую холод?"

"Почему это чувство не проходит?"

Мысли Рей были прерваны осторожным покашливанием. Она медленно повернула голову.

"Икари."

Синдзи ободряюще улыбнулся - но равнодушное лицо Рей не изменило выражения. Тогда он вернулся взглядом к ночному небу.

- На что ты смотришь, Икари?

- На все эти звезды, там..

- Почему?

- Мне всегда нравилось смотреть на них.

- Я вижу.

"Знаешь," - Синдзи повернулся, - "Когда я смотрю вверх, я чувствую себя одиноко, как будто никого больше в мире не осталось."

Рей хранила молчание. Одиночество. Будто никого больше нет. Она знала об этом все. Она всегда понимала, что большая часть людей в Токио-3 ее не замечают, игнорируют. Она пряталась за стеной тени, как бледный призрак - окружена холодом. Забавно, она была тем самым, с чем боролась..

Рей проследила взгляд Синдзи, устремленный к звездам. Звезды. Она всегда предпочитала природный свет звезд неживым огням Токио-3. Созданные людьми, те были холодны. Звезды же дарили странное ощущение.. Тепло..

Звезды. Гигантские шары водорода, сгорающего в атомном пламени. Далеко, за световые годы отсюда. Горение. Тепло.

Рей закрыла глаза. Она должна избавиться от ужасного ощущения холода. Должна.. Как-нибудь, любой ценой.

Рей склонила голову и сжалась еще сильнее. Это чувство холода, оно.. Должно быть изгнано.. Рей ощутила, что проваливается. Ей было все равно. Она будет сражаться в своей битве одна..

Совсем сжавшись, она завалилась на удивленного Синдзи. К еще большему его изумлению, голова Рей очутилась у него на груди.

Ей было все равно. Она должна продолжать бой. Она должна победить..

Синдзи не верил в происходящее. Он знал, что должен сделать что-нибудь, но не был уверен. Его опять использовали..

"Действуй," - говорил его внутренний голос, - "Разве ты не чувствуешь?"

"Но.."

"Давай, давай. Ты же хотел быть кому-то нужным?"

"Да, но.."

"Ты должен проявить себя, если хочешь ответного чувства."

"Но.."

"Так ты используешь случай? Или нет?"

Синдзи медленно поднял руку и осторожно коснулся волос Аянами.

Глаза Рей все также были закрыты, но остановить жар, внезапно охвативший ее лицо, было уже невозможно. Мгновением позже там была рука. Пальцы мягко пробежали по ее волосам, коснулись ее. Чья это рука? Кто это? Кто еще это может быть, если не?..

Рей медленно открыла глаза. Она подняла голову и встретила ЕГО взгляд.

"Икари.."

Синдзи улыбнулся. Нежность, прозвучавшая в ее голосе, смутила его, но это было приятно.

Рей умиротворенно вздохнула. Она больше не ощущала холода. Она нашла тепло, о котором так мечтала. Она делила тепло с Икари. Чувство холода исчезло. Икари прогнал его. Похоже, он действительно заботился о ней..

Рей расслабилась и легла рядом с Синдзи. Она положила руки ему на грудь. Она чувствовала себя в безопасности, спокойно и свободно..

Затем она сделала очень редкую вещь: она улыбнулась. Для Икари. Только для него. Как в тот раз, после боя с Рамиилом. Рей закрыла глаза и прижалась к нему сильнее. Синдзи замкнул объятия вокруг нее. Он не собирался ее отпускать.

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
